Like toy Soldiers, A LinkxMido Fic
by Cinny D
Summary: What if, when link left the forest, someone followed him? what if, that person was links rival? what if, that person fell in love with Link, but is now forced to kill him? What if, when they meet up after 7 years, Link falls in love too?
1. peiview 1

Alrighty Then! Hopefully this story isn't too bad… and I Draw too, so a

Pic goes with each chapter! Yay… here: .com/art/L-T-S-LinkXMido-Part-1-114809143

"What?" Link asked, annoyed by Mido's stare. Mido Flinched. Seven years, Mido thought, and the most you can say to me is 'what?!'

"Anyway," Link Began, "Why did you leave the forest? You should have died the moment you stepped ou... Hey Mido? Are you listening?"

Mido squinted his eyes in frustration. He just couldn't bare this Painful feeling anymore. He stalked towards link with a glare, took him by surprise when he pulled his collar in a fist, and crushed his lips hard against his...

"You can burn in hell, you bastard..." Mido Whispered menacingly when they parted lips. He then gently let his shirt go and turned to leave without a word, leaving Link sitting in total shock.

Mido stopped walking and turned his head slightly when he began to hear link speak.

"Wha..." he stuttered, "wh-what about Saria-"

"What about Saria?" He said angrily, cutting Link off mid sentence. He then began to walk away again, making Link reach out to make him turn to him again…

Link Whirled around, turning away From Mido's direction as fast as he could. At This Point, his face was a deep scarlet red.

He shivered. He had just been kissed by his childhood enemy, and worst of all, he was so close to reaching out to him...

...Because he wanted to do it again...


	2. preview 2

Alright here is chapter 2. These things are short. By the time I get to chapter 13 it will get longer.

It seems the pic in chapter 1 didn't appear, so here again,

Par t1: .com/art/L-T-S-LinkXMido-Part-1-114809143

Part2: .com/art/L-T-S-LinkXMido-Part-2-115019430

Here is a colored version: .com/art/Linkmidos-Like-Toy-Soldiers-SP-114717699

Enjoy.

Part 2

He couldn't get over it no matter how much he tried. When he first saw Mido approaching him with such angry and cold eyes, Link immediately thought Mido was ready to beat him up senseless. He punched me all right, Link thought, right in the gut with his lips… and to think, I was so close to… so close to grab him back so I could… Link's blush fell into a deeper read as he thought about it. His body stiffened as he dared to turn back to see…

Link hesitated. Get over it Link, he thought to himself, He's gone… his stiff body caused his head move slowly to look where Mido stood a moment ago.

Links stiff expression and body finally relaxed. Mido wasn't there. He sighed in disappointment and his eyes where downcast. A second later, links body when ridged once again as he realized what he just did.

Mido is a bastard, Link thought, he hated me. He was jealous of my friendship with Saria. He tried to kill me by pushing me towards the forest entrance. He watched with cold eyes as I was being attacked by a deku baba when I was younger and unarmed. And even with my eyes pleading for his help, he did nothing; he just stared until Saria came to save me. He blamed me for the deku trees death. He was not there to see me off like the others when I left the forest…

Yet I dare to sigh in disappointment when he turns his back to me like he always did…

To be continued….


	3. preview 3 last preview

Alright, I'm confused. Why isn't the art links working? If its just me just go to cdla. Deviantart. Com. With no spaces of course. There is a folder of pics all about it.

So yeah, enjoy. ^^

Part 3.

"Well, well, former Kokiri."

"What do you want, you over grown parrot?" Mido spat at the Great owl. Kaepora looked amused.

"That was quite the turn of the table you did with link, do you not agree?" Mido scowled.

"You sure are the nosey pigeon, aren't you?" Kaepora just chuckled.

"Ah, you newborn human, denial will get you nowhere."

"Don't call me that! Sure I may be newly born, but don't speak to me like I'm some 5 year old brat!" Mido snapped. Kaepora ignored him and went on,

"Will you ever tell the chosen one why you left the forest?"

"I think I made it clear to link, Dodo…"

"Then shall I tell him about your order to kill-"Link whirled around to face the troublesome owl with hysteria filling his dilated eyes.

"I swear, Polly, if you don't keep you huge beak shut, I'm going to get you clipped!" Mido shouted in panic, angry that Kaepora could be so heartless. If Link would ever find out that Mido was a follower of Ganondorf, what would he do? He might not kill me, and that can't happen; Mido thought to himself, Link can't make the world wait for its survival. Even if it means killing me, Link has more important things to do then spare my life and sacrifice thousands. It seems that... at the end… I will have to die…


	4. Part 4

Yay…

Part 4: Mido's Point Of View.

"Outside my house… you didn't know… that I was watching you all until the moment you left…"


	5. Part 5

Good 5 is up.

Part 5

"In about a week I went hysterical. Saria thought I was getting an illness due to my behavior, but… she found out why when I told her I was planning on leaving the forest…."

"Why Mido, why?" Saria sobbed. Dummy, you know why, Mido thought.

"I want- I have to…" Mido said.

"But if you leave, you _die_!" Saria screamed.

"Link left and he-"

"Link is not a Kokiri!!" She screamed again, hoping to change Mido's mind.

"Link was left here in the forest by his dying mother, Mido, and you know this perfectly!" Mido looked unconvinced. Saria got angry and grabbed her co-Kokiri leader by the shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you dare go near that exit Mido, don't you DARE!" she sobbed while looking at her feet. She finally looked up to see her friends face and her breath was caught in her throat, because the boy was doing something she had never witnessed him do before:

Mido was crying. He tried to cover his tear stained face by turning away, but to no avail. . Saria let go of him and backed away and Mido covered half his face with his hand, tears still spilling from his dark blue eyes. Saria leaned against a wall and hugged herself as she sobbed, chanting,

"Please don't Mido, Please don't leave, Mido…" as pleading tears spilled from her eyes as well.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't…" Mido lied to her.

He planned on leaving the next morning.

To be continued…


	6. Part 6

This is the longest so far….

Part 6

"MIDO!!!"

It is said that a Kokiri must never leave the forest for he or she shall die, but…the saying had left something out, and Mido found out what it was as soon as he stepped out of the forest…

As Mido headed to the bridge that leads to the entrance of Kokiri forest, he had no idea that Saria was waiting for him there. He was running to the bridge as fast as he could, but was stopped midway through the bridge.

"You liar. You promised me…" sobbed Saria quietly. Mido's eyes became downcast at the sight of his friend.

"Move, Saria." He said firmly.

She sighed shakily and finally stepped aside. She had given in...Good, Mido thought. As Mido was beginning to walk out again, Saria stopped him again and said to him,

"When you step out, promise me that you will call back to me so that I'll know your ok, ok?" Mido smiled to reassure her.

"That I can promise you." And at that, Mido bolted out of the forest. As Mido took his first three steps out on the foreign grass, something strange overcame his body. First he suddenly could not move his legs. He raised an eyebrow in question.

What the, Mido thought. Mido's eyes widened.

The worst was starting to come.

Mido began shaking. His pupils grew small as he fell to his knees and held his stomach as it began to churn. Then came the pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came fourth. It was like he was suffocating. His head wavered and he grabbed his head to steady it, but with that movement, he finally began screaming.

"MIDO!!" Saria screamed as she heard Mido's screaming become worse and worse. After a few seconds, tears spilled out of both Saria and Mido's eyes as Mido's wails began to sound inhuman. Outside, Mido was flailing his head around from the excruciating pain. To try and end this agonizing feeling, Mido actually threw his head against the cliff beside him to knock himself out. But the pain was much too strong. Compared to the pain, it felt to Mido as if he had hit his head against a feather then a rocky cliff. He didn't even notice the blood from his forehead spilling down his face. The blood-curdling screams could be heard throughout the whole forest, terrifying all who lived there, especially since they knew exactly who was screaming.

At last the screaming ceased. Mido, with his eyes seeming to lose the ability to see, collapsed.

When a Kokiri leaves the forest, he or she will not die physically, but becomes a human, and the immortality of the Kokiri dies.


	7. Part 7

Oh no, it got short again…

Part 7

"What do we have here, Kotake?"

"Live bait, Koume."

"HeeHee-HeeHee."

"Ganondorf will be so pleased!" laughed Kotake.

"We are such good mothers!" cheered Koume.

"Are you sure this is a friend of the chosen one, Kotake?" Koume asked her sister.

"Of course! He's from the forest, isn't he? Plus, he was one of the Kokiri leaders the Deku Tree assigned to watch over Kokiri Forest and to have everything in order." She pointed out to her sister.

"It's too bad we didn't luck out on getting the female Kokiri leader…" Koume sighed sadly as she cast a crystal ball around Mido's limp body.

"I understand what you mean, Koume," Kotake replied,

"With the chosen one being a boy and all…" she shrugged and said,

"But who knows, sis, we might have lucked out with this boy." Koume laughed.

"Maybe. I can already imagine the chosen ones face when we make this boy fight him to the DEATH!"

Soon after, they boarded their brooms, and Mido was taken to Ganon's fortress by his two god mothers:

TwinRova: The Sorceress Sisters.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

In the deepest part of the Spirit Temple, Mido is laid upon an alter being watched over by a tall woman.

"Oh my," said the woman as she watched Mido stir in his sleep.

"You finally awakened…"

"Ahh…" Mido croaked.

Who…are you?" Mido spoke in a raspy voice.

"Shh…" she cooed.

"Fully awaken child. I am Twinrova, your savior."

"Tmn whnt?" Mido mumbled as he rubbed his eye, feeling sticky stuff all over the side of his face. As he looked down at his hand to find out why he couldn't open his eye, he was shocked to find his eye caked in dry blood. As he gazed at the gruesome sight on his hand, it all came back to him: Him leaving the forest. Him collapsing and screaming in pain. Blacking out…

Link…

Mido moved away from Twinrova grasp of his chin and shook in fear. It was as if he was reliving it again. He was having a panic attack. Twinrova levitated behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Shush child. Peace." She whispered in his ear. Finally, Mido calmed down and spoke.

"Wa- where a-am I?" mido stuttered.

"In my god son's temple, dear." She answered. It grew silent between them. Finally Mido said,

"Th-Thank you, Tw- Twinrova." Mido cleared his throat.

"For saving me, I mean… from what, may I ask?" He asked, finally speaking clearly.

"From the monsters that roam outside, child." She lied.

"Is there something I can do to repay you? I don't have much but…" Mido hesitated. Twinrova smiled sweetly.

'What a good child you are. So you want to pay me back? Then instead of giving me something useless like rupees, how about I have you?" Mido raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Twinrova laughed at his reaction.

"I mean, to serve my god son as a personal loyal knight for a while."

"Me?" Mido asked in disbelief.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"Well no, but…"

"Make a decision thought through, child, and answer." Mido thought for a moment and agreed. Twinrova smiled.

"I need proof that you will stay loyal. So repeat after me, child. 'I promise to serve him, Bound.'" Mido wondered why he had to say this, but went on.

"I Promise to serve him, bound." As soon as the words left his lips, Mido was suddenly out of breath and his heart seemed to feel as if it was being chained up with shackles.

'What's happening?" he shouted as an ominous wind blew over him. Twinrova laughed wickedly.

"You child, are ours now!" she laughed. And as she did so, it began to sound as if a man was laughing with her from behind, and from the shadows came fourth the man of pure evil.

Ganondorf.


	9. Part 9

Part 9, (Mido's Point of view.)

After That, I was bound, a slave, used no matter how much I wanted to refuse. I did what I was ordered to do one way or the other. How was I forced? I was controlled. I lost control of my body, and was made a slave puppet for Ganondorf and the Gerudos. I've been training with Twinrova for 7 years straight. In the desert… wearing black… so I can be useful for Ganon. After a long grueling time since I was bound, I practically became a Gerudo. All Gerudos had red hair and tan or olive green skin, and the sun was doing me in. my orange hair is what blended me in with them, and I now had a light tan. The only thing that was keeping me from being a full on Gerudo was that the Gerudo race were all _women_. (Except for Ganondorf. Only one male per generation it seems.) Gerudos were master swords [women], and the training made me as good and if not better with my twin katanas. The thing that kept me different from everyone else was that I could do magic. Thanks to the two old hags no less. It comes in handy when you can use it as an alternative to slaughter fortress intruders with a sword. But when I didn't know how to do magic, and only had my sword wielding skills, I had to witness the most gruesome things in my life. Once an intruder, a 10 year old, came into the fortress looking for her little brother that wondered in there. When the girl was detected, guess who had to deal with her? Yup, me. They just asked me to kill a girl, a brat no less. I refused, but the bounding curse made me go. Did I even mention how it feels to be in the binding curse? It's simply lovely, especially when you feel like you're being hung from a tree with a rope strapped to your neck. You also get to keep your 6 senses. Oh and you get a dashing Golden eye color to match. So you get to watch yourself slaughter a child into pieces and feel the blood splatter all over yourself and listen to the lovely blood curdling screams from her and her brother. This is why I was so happy when they let me go for a day or two…

And every time, I used those days to look for "him."

"Link…"


	10. Part 10

This is my favorite chapter… for now.

Part 10

"No way… after seven years I finally…"

"Mido?!"

After seven stupid years, I find him casually sitting under a tree, enjoying the breeze. I was hypnotized by the first sight of him, his blond hair flowing in the wind, a slight smile on his lips… I was light headed but utterly furious at the now adult boy I knew. As I was a few feet away from him, his eyes snapped open with a glare and he gripped his sword lying beside him. I stopped dead in my tracks by his murderous glare. It was so filled with hatred that I never knew it could exist inside him. My stomach felt as if it fell to my feet at the sight of it. It didn't last though, because his angry expression changed to utter shock as he looked closer at me. His face seemed to reflect mine as he stumbled off the ground.

"M- Mido?!" he finally managed to say from the shock. My anger towards him left instantly when I saw that he still remembered and recognized me, even with the seven years that aged me.

"Link," I whispered, while staring at him like an idiot, my face draining all emotion. He didn't take this well, because his glare came back as he pointed his sword at me.

"Are you really Mido, are another damn trick sent to kill me?" He hissed between his teeth. I scowled at him and glared back.

"Fuck you." I snarled at him. At that, he immediately lowered his sword and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, you are him." He said finally. He turned away from me and began to pack some things he had out, completely ignoring the fact that I was there. I was Angry at him again. How dare he think I was out to kill him? (Even though I am, but not intentionally!) And how dare he say my name then think I was someone else?! He then turned and dared to glare at me.

"What?" He said to me, annoyed by my stare. I could not believe this bastard! Seven years pass, and all he could say to me is 'What?' and accuse me of being an enemy. He then begins to ask me about how I was still alive after leaving the forest and why I had aged. I wasn't listening to him at that point. I was angry enough to drown him out. I then stalked up to him, and gave the little asshole a death glare. As soon as I was close enough, I grabbed his color and jerked him towards my face and I slammed my lips against his, not giving a shit of his opinion of what I did to him was…


End file.
